1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cabinet for storing files or the like including a cover mounted by a hinge and lever arrangement which permits the cover to slide behind the rear wall of the cabinet when opened so as to provide free access to the cabinet.
2. State of the Prior Art
Top access cabinets which may be used to store files or other materials are generally provided with a cover to protect the contents therein. The covers are typically mounted to the cabinet by a hinge so that the cover may be raised to provide access to the cabinet. In such cabinets the cover often interferes with access to the cabinet and it is at times necessary to provide some means for maintaining the cover in a raised position to prevent accidental closing.
In order to provide the desired access to such cabinets, it has been found desirable to mount a cover by means of a hinge or other structure which allows the cover to slide behind the rear wall of the container when opened. One such cabinet is that disclosed in the Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,930, issued Feb. 23, 1937. The cover is mounted by means of a pivot and linkage arrangement and includes rollers which slide in channels in the side walls of the container. When the rollers clear the channel, the cover tilts behind the rear wall of the container.
Another similar cabinet is that disclosed in the Spindler et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,744, issued Aug. 14, 1956, wherein the cover is both slidably and pivotably mounted to the cabinet. This cover is mounted by means of a plate and channel arrangement and the cover slides rearwardly of the cabinet when lifted. The Wolters et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,477 issued Jan. 4, 1944, discloses a filing cabinet wherein the cover is pivotably mounted so as to drop behind the rear wall of the cabinet. The cover is mounted by a linkage including rollers received in tracks on the side walls of the cabinet. When opening the container, the cover slides rearwardly and then pivots downwardly behind the rear wall.
The Dumas et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,240 discloses a receptacle having a cover operated by means of a footpedal. The cover is mounted by a two arm linkage so that the cover may drop behind the rear wall of the container when opened. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. which show pivotably or slidably mounted covers are the Levin 2,323,093; King 2,545,959; Durand et al 2,682,351 and the Eckel 3,961,723.
The covers in the above referenced patents are typically mounted by means of a linkage arrangement or some type of slide mechanism including rollers and channels in the sides of the container. The references, however, do not show a simple hinge arrangement for mounting the covers wherein the hinge permits the cover to slide relative to the cabinet so that the cover drops behind the rear wall of the cabinet when opened.